Lilith
"I wish to go back to those days were men knelt before me and I, who was allowed to bathe in the blood of their children whilst I kept mine safe." DISCLAIMER: Much information in here is adopted from the Mortal Instruments: Shadow Hunters of the author Cassandra Clare. Elements from actual sources like those will be shown with references. All the others are either parts of myths or a religious context, others are general fictional explanations from information I collected and invented myself at the same time. Also, do not feel offended or butt hurt by whatever comes up as you voluntarily chose to read this in the first place! ''' See also: Olivia '''General Story With a lot of different stories, there is only one in the world of descendants. Lilith, also referred as Earth Mother, Godess, Mother of a legion, storm, Mistress, Night demon, Vampire, Lillu...''Lilith general wiki https://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lilith_(mythologie) '' ''Is a banished demon, with passion for nature and animals, but also a demon that rebelled. People that heard of her thought of her as a virus spreading monster or a semen stealing succubus, but what they all didn't know was that Lilith always had demonic blood inside of her, not with the intention to necessarily rape men or destroy mankind. In fact, Lilith was one of the first demons that was, alike Asmodeus, civil and loyal. At least, before she lost sanity. Now, she is seeking for nothing but revenge on those who humiliated and abandoned her and even her own servants started suffering from her own despair.... A famous story of Lilith is ''The Witch with the Poisonous Apple and Mother of a legion. ''The children of Lilith are named Warlocks, masters who acknowledge witchcraft and divine healing, the very first abilities Lilith learned when she was one with her own liberation. Summarized, Lilith is one of the 'first of all demons' who later on created her own breed of demons, named Shadow demons and mother of warlocks. But, Lilith doesn't only have names in the demonic Underworld, she's also well-known in the Shadow world, there where they call her many names as well: ''Ita, Kali, Batna, Satrina,...''and ''Lady of Edom.''Lilith Shadowhunters wikia http://shadowhunters.wikia.com/wiki/Lilith '' '' '''History' '' One of the famous stories is that Lilith had paired with Adam on earth ''(The so called first humans) by the will of God, is not really true... Warning:... Not in my story line at least, this is all what I invented, only those things with a reference are from actual stories and myths. Let's call this general page my own personal wikia for now. The actual story behind Lilith is that she was in one of the first mundane worlds, a earth, named Aris, made by angels and spirits where humans were Nephilim who were highly intelligent as they were able to communicate and survive easily. Fact: Even though Nephilim were highly intelligent, it would only be for survival. They had no idea what angels, demons, ghosts, and anything paranormal and outside their realm actually were. The world's evolution happened pretty fast. After hundreds of years of being buried underneath a giant ocean, a huge piece of land would form. Hence, the Nephilim appeared after a few thousands years later on that huge part, a super continent, named Pangea. A difference from the earths today was that, that land didn't split but stayed one piece and that there remained only one culture, which was of the Nephilim. Discrimination didn't exist, war didn't exist either, there was only peace and love. During the Cenozoic era of New Life, the Nephilim, plants and animals were huge (compare it to the timezone of the dinosaurs), just as the planet itself was. literally ten times the size of any other earth, and that world was fresh and didn't own any policies or politics, a fashion,... The Nephilim lived amoung wild and bright nature and spirituality. It was true freedom. Fact: Nephilim were vegetarians, as they lived in piece, they never desired for killing an animal or insect either. The story about them eating other humans originates from the fact that they had been encountered by demons''(Nephilim called them "Black monsters" as they had never heard of demons before)'' who had bred with and tried to kill the Nephilim, and the angels tried to take care of that, of which that plan partially succeeded, but not without any casualties. These demons truly created a monstrosity, of which later, the Nephilim that survived were forced to flee. Many other Nephilim were lost, of who Lilith that also got affected, and who in fact brought in the demons. Luna Lilith alone really loved to be around 'the red sea' and also around The Garden of Eden, which was located in Eden (home for Nephilim) ''itself. And there was this huge apple tree in the center, '''The Tree of Life'. All the apples that grew on it were gold and silver coloured and if you ate from them, you'd feel the spiritual and healing energy inside you. The tree was awake for eternity, and the apples would grow back so fast. The Nephilim were loyal and had blood of angelic warriors within themselves. Hence, they were protectors of the Garden and especially the tree because if that tree ever died, the whole Garden would die as well, because It had its roots spread so far and deep... The skies in that world were bright and had all kinds of colours and actually, every piece of nature would sparkle. The oceans were transparent and beautiful blue and there would the young Nephilim bathe and take a swim. The water had a healing power and felt so soft and warm. When it was spring, it was breeding season for animal and men. Female Nephilim were ready to give birth to their newborns in a beautiful Oasis with flower beds and tall plants that made a safe roofing from the weather. Once a baby Nephilim gets born, they'll get cleansed inside the the oasis which made the skin of the baby soft and unblemished. It was a way to baptize. Lilith was a late-bloomer, a virgin whilst all her fellow friends already had children and a lover. One day, a young man named Adam noticed Lilith, who he saw as a young and beautiful female who frequently spent her days in the water. He thought of her as his perfect match after a long hesitation, he eventually found the courage to go to her. Lilith was bathing in the red sea with a flower in her hand that she was twirling around in her fingers. Adam asked if he could join and Lilith kindly implied. Back then, she was very modest and respecting towards Nephilim, though she would always take a distance out of fear of getting judged. After a while, Adam gave her a pink shell that he found as a gift, and ask her to become his partner and his counterpart for life. Lilith felt a sudden happiness inside, but also fear, because Adam would be her first ever man. Fact: Back in that time, the Nephilim never really gave each other actual names, though as they were bound by spirituality, they'd call themselves after earthly elements. Lilith was called Luna, ''which is Latin for moon, and Adam was called ''Circa, ''which is Latin for sun. '' My Love, My Sin One day, Circa had returned to the Garden with nourishment for him and Lilith. Both happily enjoyed the feast when suddenly a tomtit fell down in high velocity. Lilith jumped up and ran towards where the tomtit was and it happened to have gotten stuck inside a bush near the oasis. Lilith carefully freed the poor thing its leg. Out of nowhere, something small crashed down and landed straight into the pool of the oasis. It was a pretty handsome young guy with curly hair, feathered white wings and a white attire. He seemed to not know how to swim so Lilith jumped in and helped the guy out. He was as tall as a Nephilim's finger, and he looked up at the giant woman that had saved him. He was pretty scared, but got out a golden staff and spoke out a magic spell that made him as tall as Lilith. The two stared at each other, but then the boy smiled and asked her name and then he told his... It was Lucifer, a young angel rook who had descended to check upon the world of Aris. It was his very first task as he received permission from the great angels Raziel and Michael who were his mentors. Lucifer was a kid that never really followed the rules, he enjoyed toying with his fellow angel friends, always observing the ladies, and barely paying attention to his classes. Raziel had given him many warnings to behave, though... Eventually, the angel Lucifer decided to frequently visit Lilith, avoiding his other tasks. He enjoyed observing Lilith a lot and thought it would be funny to bully Circa with it, but Circa wouldn't believe him and keep his devotion to Lilith whatsoever. One day, Lucifer took Lilith to the flower garden in Eden and confessed to her. It was forbidden for an angel to fall for a human and especially a Nephilim as it could cause trouble. Nephilim were in fact humans with angelic blood, but that was because they got created in Heaven, not by sexual contact at all, but Lucifer said he didn't care about the consequences, so he kissed Lilith on the lips shortly after she said she was together with Circa. Circa happened to see the disastrous event, hiding between the bushes and ran away with a garland in his hand. A gift for Lilith... When Lilith returned to Circa, she felt very sorry and really wanted to stay with him, but Adam's heart was broken and he hit Lilith for the very first time. He was shocked, but the anger controlled him and so he raped Lilith and took off with the garland he trampled in front of her. Lilith was left alone, crying for help and up to the end of Circa's life, he had lied about what he did to Lilith to the angels and other Nephilim. Circa lied, and Lucifer lied, but Lucifer wasn't able to sneak away as easily, though. The angels soon found out about his secret affair with Lilith and they called upon the Council to start a process against Lucifer. They had enough of him, but also Lilith didn't stay untouched. The other Nephilim found out as well and called her a 'liar' and a selfish thief. Eventually, Lilith and Lucifer decided to run away. Lucifer's Fa(i)t(h)e It was raining terribly as the storm had almost hit the tree of the Garden. Lilith was crying again, but for some reason, she was crying blood. Blood meant disaster, death, despair and tragedy. She cried because she was all alone, Lucifer hadn't returned for weeks. It seemed that he was either imprisoned or banished from Heaven. And it was, the Council had decided to give up on Lucifer and give him away to his own faith. he dared to speak in the name of 'The creator', ''blaming him for his actions. ''"You so wish to take the faith of a Satan. You so wish to fall with your own mistakes, then it will be." The worst part about the whole thing was that Lucifer admitted that he'd rather live in his own hell than staying with a bunch of "retards". And so the day came. All angels and holy spirits gathered together at the altar, to where Lucifer had to return his weapons, his cloak and attire. His wings ashed away and the portal got opened. he gave one last mocking look at Raziel and brothers, and then continued to walk inside a vortex of powerful energy. He thus vanished and the portal closed. "Dear Lucifer, your light has been blown out." Lilith, My Love Lilith woke up at night, covered in flowers. As she opened her eyes, a storm was coming and Lilith had to find a shelter. She met a cave and went in there, waiting until the storm had ended. Not very long after Lilith decided to go back to sleep, a male's voice called. Lilith sat up on the rock she was resting herself on and looked around in the slumps of darkness that had surrounded her. A tall man soon came out and it appeared to be Lucifer, with a black attire and no wings this time. His eyes were glowing fuchsia and it scared Lilith, but she didn't run. Instead, she ran towards him and comforted both of them, but Lucifer had something else in mind. he grabbed Lilith her hand and knelt before her. He took out a black ring with a blue gemstone into it and proposed. Lilith was emotionally touched, but didn't know what to do. later, Lucifer managed to convince her and she happily put the ring on a finger. But something was wrong, when she had put it on, everything faded away before her eyes and the storm only got worse outside the cave. Lucifer put on a devious smirk before he caught his "future wife" in his arms. Lilith, bathe Lucifer walked Lilith back, bridal style, to the oasis where they first met. Once there, a group of vicious black beasts, which appeared to be demons had circled around it with a torch in their hands. Between them, there were young Nephilim tied up to a wood pole. Lucifer began to speak, and Lilith had no fully lost consciousness. ''"Lillu, my future bride, and future mother of our children, our legion. Praise her and we shall soon find our victory, my friends. Let us fill the bath of 'The fallen' with blood of the children that ripe (virgins) before the moonlight. And let my Lillu become the eternal light upon the Shadows." ''Lucifer walked barefooted to the pool of the oasis, where he then knelt and carefully laid Lilith who was asleep in the pool that began to shine bright underneath the blue moonlight. Lucifer then got back up and made a signal tho the demons that got out a ritual knife, which cut open the throats from the Nephilim, and made their blood flow in the pool where Lilith laid in. The beautiful transparent colour faded and became a dark, evil crimson colour. The demons started to speak out a demonic spell whilst the moon became complete behind the dark clouds that slowly moved away. And thus Lucifer began to take out a ritual knife as well and instead of cutting the throat of a Nephilim, he cut his wrist and drizzled his own blood inside the pool. His blood was darker, almost black, and it started to form a shield around Lilith. The spell seemed to be spoken by an ancient demonic language known as Chthonian. '' '' New Daemon Lilith slowly regained consciousness and woke up in the flowers like she did before, but this time, the flowers and grass had died. Lilith looked around her and embraced herself, crying as she felt a burning pain in her chest. Soon, she figured out that everything she tried to touch will burn to ashes. After walking on a secret path, away from the Nephilim their home, she got recalled to the sudden and unforgivable moment where she saw Lucifer who carelessly kidnapped her and ritualized her. A voice inside her mind told her that she had to go back to the oasis, so she ran and when she got there,... there was nothing broke, nothing changed, nothing bloody, and no casualties or "black monsters". Category:Mythology Category:Myth Category:Fantasy Category:Story Category:Supernatural Category:Bibilcal Category:Religious